Amores de otro mundo
by 8-karo-8
Summary: Danny está enamorado de Sam, pero alguien más lo está también, o al menos eso parece hasta que nuestro personaje descubre que ese alguien no es lo que parece. ¡¡¡ÚLTIMO CAP! Me agrado mucho compartir esta historia con ustedes... Nos vemos peonto!
1. Chapter 1

Amores de otro mundo 

Capitulo 1. El Admirador secreto 

-¡¡¡Danny Fentooonn...!- gritaba una voz que provenía del segundo piso de la casa de los Fenton.

Danny estaba viendo la televisión, nada especial, ya que aquel día todo parecía ser aburrido. Al oír la voz de su hermana, el chico de ojos azules se acerco a la escalera y subió por ella al segundo piso, donde su hermana lo esperaba con una cara que Danny generalmente no veía. Parecía estar muy enfadada por alguna razón.

-¿Que quieres Jazz? Estaba muy bien en mi aburrimiento...

-¡Tu sabes que pasa Danny!

-No.. no se que pasa Jazzmine- Le respondió el chico en tono burlón

-Te daré una pista... ¿Acaso sabes algo acerca de un diario?

-No... no he leído el diario hace tiempo- Danny tenía una risita burlona en su rostro.

-Ughhh! ¡¡MI DIARIO INTIMO!- Le respondió Jazz ya perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Ahhh..! ¡Ese diario! No. No lo he visto. Además... ¿para que querría yo tu diario?

-¡¡No lo sé! ¡Estas tan aburrido que tal vez fue lo único que encontraste para entretenerte!

-¡Pero no lo tengo de acuerdo!

-Mmm... ¿tu no me estas mintiendo no?

Danny ya estaba tan furioso de que su hermana le diera tal acusación, que solo le lanzo una mirada de "Basta" y se largó. ¡Cómo si él tomara sus cosas! Nunca lo había hecho, salvo alguna vez cuando era muy pequeño.

Es un día realmente aburrido para Danny... y además, su hermana lo acusa de algo que no ha hecho. Era la primera vez que deseaba estar en la escuela. Al menos allí, siempre ocurría algo interesante.

Al día siguiente Danny había llegado al colegio. El día anterior deseaba estar allí, pero cuando uno entra todo cambia. Al menos se alegró cuando vio a sus mejores amigos Tucker y Sam que parecían estar tan aburridos como él.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?- Les dijo Danny al verlos

-¡Hola Danny!- Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día ayer?

-Eh... aburrido- Le respondió Tucker- Tuve una cena familiar, de esas en las que vienen tus tíos y tus abuelos y dicen "¿Este es Tucker? ¡Cómo has crecido! Recuerdo cuando eras un bebe..." – Decía Tucker imitando la voz de su tía- Además vimos videos caseros... y no solo del matrimonio de mis padres, ni de su lina de miel, sino también de cuando yo era pequeño y mamá me bañaba- Al decir esto último se sonrojo un poco

Danny y Sam se echaron a reír como locos. Cualquier chico normal sabría que eso es bastante vergonzoso, o al menos lo es cuando lo ven tus amigos.

-¿Y el tuyo Sam?- Pregunto Danny parando un poco de reír.

-Bastante bien- Respondió la chica- Me pase la tarde viendo películas

-¡Si...! Tú porque puedes- Le dijo Tucker- En lo que a mi concierne mi día estuvo ¡fatal!

-También el mío- Dijo Danny bostezando un poco- Pero al menos ustedes hicieron algo.

En eso toco la campana y los chicos partieron a su salón de clase para comenzar su aburrido día en la escuela.

Ringgg...

Al fin se había acabado la clase, aunque extrañamente ese día había estado bastante interesante.

Nunca estuve tan entretenido en una clase- decía Tucker algo preocupado- ¡Tal ves me este volviendo loco!

No Tuck- de veras estuvo entretenido- le decía Sam

-Uff...menos mal...jeje- Le dijo Tucker

-Si.. creo que hasta Dash prestó atención- Dijo Danny, sabiendo que era imposible que eso ocurriera.

Luego todos echaron a reír

-¿Vamos a almorzar? Me muero de hambre decía Tucker a la vez que se

frotaba el estómago

-Chicos, ustedes adelántense, yo debo ir a buscar un libro a mi casillero- decía Sam a lo que los chicos le respondían sí a coro.

Sam veía a los chicos alejarse hacia el comedor a la vez que ella comenzaba a caminar a su casillero en busca de su libro. Al llegar y abrirlo se encontró con una extraña nota que ella no había dejado ahí. De todas maneras la agarró y la abrió. Entre las escrituras del texto se encontró con palabras que nunca creyó oír de ninguna persona:

"Querida Sam... tu no me conoces, pero eso no es importante porque yo si te conozco a ti. Siempre te conocí. Desde la primera vez que te vi caminar por estos pasillos ellos dejaron de ser aburridos. Cada día que comienza llego a este lugar sabiendo que me encontraré con tigo y podré admirarte y amarte... a lo lejos... a la distancia y ver algo en ti que muchos desconocen. Lo he pensado mucho y me di cuenta de que era el momento de que supieras que tenías un gran admirador... una persona que te ama y que siempre te amará. De todas formas me conocerás de apoco... me acercaré de apoco. No vale la pena apresurarse luego de tanto tiempo y arruinar algo que talvez pueda ser impotrante...y perfecto..."

_Tu admirador secreto._

Sam no podía creer lo que había leído...¿Tenía un admirador secreto? Cuando

Se había percatado ya estaba en el comedor y oía la voz de Danny gritándole-

-¡Sam! Sam ¿Estas bien?

-Eh... eh! ¿Cómo?- decía Sam saliendo de sus pensamientos- ah! Sí! Estoy... estoy bien...

-No parece- dijo Tucker

Sam se sentó en la mesa -de acuerdo...solo porque son mis amigos les diré que pasa- les dijo dándoles a ambos la carta para que la leyeran.

Comenzó a ver sus caras. Ambos quedaron atónitos al terminar de leer.

-¿Y quién te dio esto?- pregunto Danny.

-Lo encontré en mi casillero... y por si no te das cuenta dice "Admirador Secreto"

-Ah! Si... jeje... cierto

-Supongo que tendré que seguir esperando... me gustaría saber quién es...

-Ya lo sabrás- dijo Tucker- ¿pero ahora deberíamos irnos a clase no creen?

-Si... vamos... -dijo Sam

-Danny..! ¿Vamos?- le grito Tucker a su amigo

-Eh!... ¿que?

-¿Como son las nuves Danny?- se reía Tucker (esa expresión de estar en las nubes se usa en Uruguay para cuando uno está distraído XD no se si en otras partes también)

-Dije que si íbamos a clase... - Le repitió su amigo

-Ah! Si... vamos

En los últimos días Sam continuaba recibiendo las extrañas cartas. Estaba deseando saber quien era su admirador, después de todo, a cualquiera le gustaría... ¿no creen?

Tucker y Danny caminaban hacia Nasty Burger para comer una hamburguesa. Sam se había quedado en la biblioteca preparando un trabajo y los chicos estaban tan cansados que no se dispusieron a esperarla, así que la esperarían en la hamburguesería.

-¡Hey! Danny- le dijo Tucker a su amigo- Te veo extraño... ¿a ti te ocurre algo?

-No... estoy como siempre... ¿Por qué?

-Danny... sabes que eres mi amigo y que puedes confiar en mi y todas esas cosas... por lo tanto puedes decirme sí té pasa algo...

-Creo que al que le pasa algo es a ti Tuck... Estoy bien... ¿A dónde quieres llegar con este interrogatorio? ¿Estas practicando para detective?

-No... es solo que...pareciera como si...¡Hay! ¡Olvidalo!

-De acuerdo... como quieras-

Ya habían llegado al restaurante y se disponían a esperar Sam. Luego de un largo rato...

-¿No crees que Sam esta tardando mucho?- Pregunto Danny a su mejor amigo

-No te preocupes... ya es bastante mayorcita para cuidarse sola... además ¿porque te preocupas tanto?- Pregunto Tucker con algo de picardía en su voz-

-Tal vez sea... porque es Mi Amiga- Respondió Danny poniendo un poco mas de énfasis en estas últimas palabras

-¡De acuerdo! De todos modos mira... ¡Allí viene!

Sam se notaba muy feliz. Hacía tiempo que no la veían con una sonrisa así en su rostro.

-Sam...¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Danny cuándo Sam entró al sitio.

-¡Más que nunca Danny!. Le respondió Sam

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Tucker

-Pues... porque no nos sentamos y les cuento...

Todos ordenaron sus hamburguesas y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-¡Habla de una vez Sam!- Dijo Tucker

-De acuerdo...iré al grano... ¡se presentó!

-¡¿Quén!- Dijeron sus dos amigos a la vez

-¡Quién mas! ¡Mi admirador secreto!

Danny y Tucker le preguntaron quién era...y uno de ellos sonaba algo entre enfadado y preocupado (ya todos sabemos quién es... el programa tiene pocos días al aire pero esto ya es un clásico XD)

¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL ADMIRADOR? ¿QUE VA A PASAR?... ¡ESPEREN AL PRÓXIMO

CAPÍTULO!

Bueno, espero que la historia les guste. Voy a pedirles también algo que no es muy común que se pida. Si encuentran algo que pueda tener errores (Faltas ortográficas, mal expresado o no entienden algo) me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Es la primera vez que escribo... y como dice el dicho "De los errores se aprende" jaja! Espero que hallan disfrutado este capítulo historia, que dejen Reviews y que tengan paciencia. La semana próxima expondré el segundo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada quiero disculparme porque en el capítulo anterior no se entendían mucho las cosas. Esque soy primeriza y algunas líneas de separación no aparecieron, seguramente porque el formato no era el adecuado. Creo que ahora si se va a entender. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 2 : Una nueva pareja, un corazón roto y algo muy extraño.**

Sam los miro a ambos y les dijo:- En realidad... no lo conocen. Esta en un grado mayor que el nuestro... yo ni siquiera sabia que existía...-

Tucker y Danny se miraron con caras de preocupación – ¿Más grande que nosotros? Dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Debes tener cuidado con él Sam- Le advirtió Tucker

- Si... los mas grandes piensan...en otras cosas- Agregó Danny

-¡Solo es un año mas! No es que sea un adulto como ocurre el las telenovelas- Dijo Sam algo alterada

. Ok! Has como si no hubieramos dicho nada- Dijo Tucker

-¿Y que paso Sam? Ahora nos tendrás que contar la hisoria- Le dijo Danny

- Y... no paso nada en realidad... solo hablamos... no me voy a apresurar... ¡Hay¡pero es muy lindo!- Sam parecía en las nubes- Iré a pedir mi hamburguesa...- dijo y se fue

-Nunca la había visto así...- Dijo Tucker a su amigo.

-Si... como sea...- Le respondió Danny- Sabes... creo que no tengo hambre- y empujo su hamburguesa lejos de él.

-¿Por qué no? Esto esa delicioso- Y Tucker dio el último mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Tal vez porque simplemente no tenga hambre-

Cuando ya todos habían comido... Bueno... no todos... los chicos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a sus casas. La caminata estuvo bastante tranquila hasta que alguien decidió romper el silencio que había entre los chicos, y no fue ninguno de ellos... ni siquiera era una persona. Era el celular de Sam. Ella lo contestó disculpándose antes con sus amigos. Sam noto algo extraño: el panel decía "número desconocido".

-Diga ...- Se quedo callada un momento y luego dijo:- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Del otro lado le respondió una voz masculina bastante simpática- Ah... eso es un secreto...

-Esto no funcionará con secretos...-

-No importa eso ahora. Dime... ¿podríamos encontrarnos en algún sitio?

-¿Ahora Colin? (no, no es el divino de Colin Farell...jeje...lástima)

-Sí... ahora... ¿en el parque esta bien?

-¡De acuerdo! Nos vemos ahí- Sam colgó- Chicos nos vemos mañana... debo irme- Y se fue

-Genial... ahora se va quién sabe para donde...- Dijo Danny

-Danny... té noto algo preocupado... ¿de veras estas bien?

Danny miro a su amigo- Tuck...no preguntes cosas que ya sabes quieres...

-No... no sé... porque tu no me lo has dicho... a no ser que sea lo que yo sospecho que es...

Danny lo miro con cara de "estas en lo cierto". No precisó palabras

-¿Es lo que yo creo que es...cierto?

-Si Tuck... pero... no le digas nada a ella... parece estar feliz...Solo que no entiendo como ya puede gustarle alguien más. Digo... yo se que le gustaba... al igual que ella sabe que me gusta...

-Tu secreto está a salvo con migo. Con repecto a lo ultimo... tal vez deberías hablar con ella. Después de todo, tal vez se canso de esperarte...

-¿En qué libro leíste eso? ¬¬ -

-jeje... No importa en que libro lo leí... lo que importa es que es un buen concejo...-

-Si Tuck... tal vez. Pero..¿Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de lo que me pasaba cuando hablaba con una chica?

-Si... Además de que se te caen los pantalones... jaja

Ambos rieron juntos...

-¡Eso estuvo divertido!- Le dijo Danny- Vergonzoso pero divertido...-

-Si... ¡y debes admitir que Sam te defendió muy bien!

-Sam siempre me defiende...o al menos lo hacia...- Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro-

-Hablas como si fuera a casarse con ese tipo- jaja

-Jaja... tienes razón... creo que estoy exagerando un poco

En toda esa charla los chicos ya habían llegado a lo de Danny. Tucker seguía ahora su camino.

-¡Adios Danny¡Y arriba ese ánimo!- Le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo y siguió su camino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el parque...

- ¿De que querías hablarme...?

- Samantha...mira...yo se que quieres esperar un poco... pero.. yo te amo y quiero que... tu seas mi...novia...

Sam abrió la boca para hablar pero él no la dejó terminar...

-No quiero que te niegues... yo se que nunca has tenido un novio, pero te prometo que seré el mejor...

- Yo sé eso... es solo que...- cayó por unos segundos- hay...no importa... De acuerdo! Seré... tu novia...- En ese momento Sam se puso algo nerviosa... la verdad es que se esperaba un beso pero lo extraño fue que el solo la abrazo y le dijo:

- Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de haberme dicho que si...- y sonrió

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Le pregunto Sam mienras continuaban abrazados

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes llamarme Sam?... me gusta mucho más...

-Bien Samanth... Sam

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día en el colegio Danny aún no había llegado y Sam y Tucker charlaban.

-Sam.. ¿Por que estás tan feliz hoy?

-Yo...mmm...por nada...

-¿Que hablaron con Colin?

-Eh... Tucker! No me hagas tantas...- Sam se había quedado callada al ver que su novio se acercaba a ellos.

-Sam... ¿esas bien?- Le dijo Tucker

-Hola cariño- Le dijo Colin Al llegar

Tucker se quedo con la boca abierta

-Ups¿El lo sabe?- Preguntó Colin creyendo que había estado mal en ir

-No... pero ya iba a contarle de todos modos... Él es Tucker, uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Gusto en conocerte!- Le dijo Colin

-El gusto es mio...

Tucker se sobresalto al ver que Danny llegaba...

-Eh... chicos... ¡debo irme¡¡Adiós!

Corrió hacia Danny, lo agarró y lo giro hacia el otro lado, y algo nervioso le dijo:

-¡Hola amigo¿Cómo estas?

-Eh...hola... Tuck... ¿Tu estas bien?

-¡Yo¡Si¡Perfectamente!

-Entonces... ¿Podré ir a mi casillero?

- ¡NO!...

-Tucker... yo no soy tonto...¿Que me ocultas?

-¡Es por tu bien! Así que irás a tu casillero más tarde

-¿Esta Sam con ese idiota cierto?

Tucker miro hacia otro lado...-Puessss...si

-Mira Tuck... yo entiendo que quieras ayudarme, pero yo debo enfrentar mis problemas. No podré ocultarme siempre.

-Si... tienes razón en eso

-En ese caso, vallamos a saludar a Sam

-De acuerdo... ¡Pero mira que no quiero ir a visitarte a prisión si lo matas, eh!

-¡Jajaja¡¡Ya basta Tuck!

-Jeje

Los chicos fueron hacia donde estaba Sam y su novio

-¡Danny¿Cómo estas?- Le dijo muy alegremente Sam al verlo- Mira Dany. El es Colin...mi...novio. Colin! él es mi otro mejor amigo Danny!

-Mucho gusto- Le dijo Colin

-Igualmente- En ese momento salió un humito azul de la boca de Danny. Agarró a Tucker de un brazo y lo cincho lejos de allí.

-¿Y ahora que?- Le dijo Tucker

-Habla bajo!- le dijo Danny en susurros- Creo que Colin es un fantasma

-¡Por favor Danny! Es lo que faltaba. Entiendo que te esté robando al amor de tu vida pero...

-¡No Tuck¡Es en serio¿Alguna vez me eh equivocado?

-No. Pero es que... no luce como un fantasma

-¿Y dime¿Que acaso yo si luzco como un fantasma?

-No...

-¿Pero en parte lo soy¿Verdad?

-Si... ahhh¿Tu crees que sea un adolescente mitad fantasma como tú?

-Tal vez...pero creí que no había ningún otro aparte de Vlad y yo...

-Tal vez ambos están equivocados... pero... ¿Qué haremos con Sam¿Puede estar en peligro no?

-Eso es lo que no sé...

-Tal vez debamos decirle

-No... se pondrá muy mal... a no ser que encontremos algo mas por lo cuál culparlo.

-Danny... Eso es mucha maldad... ¿y si hablas con él?

-¡Estas Loco!

-Si... tienes razón...pero siempre enfrentas a los fantasmas

-Y si Sam me ve discutiendo con él si que la perderé para siempre.

-¡Danny¡¡Ella no tiene que saber que es Colin! si él es un fantasma...

-Ay! Si tienes razón! Pero igual... no hablaré con él

-En verdad creí que eras mas inteligenete

Danny lo miró con una cara furiosa

-¡DE ACUERDO¡Es broma!

-Oye... ¿crees que pueda competir con Colin?

-No se amigo... no miro hombres!

-¡Si! Que gracioso- Dijo Danny falsamente

-Porque no le preguntas a tu hermana...

Danny no precisó decir nada, una mirada bastó para que Tucker se diera cuenta de que había dicho una tontería.

Un poco mas lejos, Colin ya se había ido así que los chicos fueron con Sam.

-Si no les calló bien podían habérmelo dicho...-

Esas palabras de Sam dejaron a Tucker y a Danny congelados

-Sam...no nos fuimos por eso es solo que...-

-No me expliques nada Danny- y pensó para sñi: _"eres el menos indicado para eso"_

-Sam ¿podrías escucharme?- Insistía Danny

-Soy la que más te escucha! Una vez que no lo haga no estaría mal-

-De acuerdo... pero cuando tengas problemas no vengas a llamarme- Danny se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¿Y por qué tendría problemas?- le respondió, pero Danny ya se había ido

-Chicos! No peleen!- Tucker intentaba calmarlos

-Tucker... ¿Tu que haces aquí¿Podrías irte con el no?

-Eh...-

-No importa... me iré yo!- Y se dirigió hacia el baño

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿QUE PASARÁ CON LOS CHICOS¿SU AMISTAD SE PERDERÁ PARA SIEMPRE? NO SE PIERDAN EL CAPÍTULO NÚMERO 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno! Acá esta el tercer capítulo. Antes de que lo lean quería aclarar algo. Una de las personas que me dejó un review me dijo que no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser el admirador secreto. Como habrán leído en el capítulo anterior, el admirador secreto no es en realidad algún personaje conocido, solo salió de mi imaginación. Bueno, no molesto más... (XD...) ¡Qué disfruten el capítulo!

**Cápitulo 3**

-Esa no puede ser Sam- Le decía Danny A Tucker en el almuerzo.

-Siento desilusionarte... pero creo que si lo es-

Danny se quedo en silencio un rato mirando su comida- ¿Tu viste cómo me trato?

-Si amigo...- Tucker veía muy triste a su amigo

-No quiero comer-

En ese momento Sam entró con Colin al comedor y Danny se quedo mirándolos y deseando no estar ahí.

-No lo soporto! Me voy de aquí... Tuck, estaré en mi casillero- y se fue pasando por al lado de Sam y su novio. Sam miró el suelo y siguió caminando.

-¿Estas bien Sam?- Le pregunto Colin

-Eh...si, si estoy bien cariño.

_Debo aprovechar ahora-_ pensó Colin – Oye Sam! Ya regreso sí

Danny estaba recostado sobre su casillero pensando. No podía creer que estuviera perdiendo a Sam. Había sido su amiga por muchísimo tiempo, y bueno, ahora estaba enamorado de ella, pero no podía permitir que Colin se la quitara, o peor, que pudiera lastimarla. Una lagrima calló por su mejilla. Sus pensamientos se deshicieron cuando un humo azul salió de su boca. Se percató de que no hubiera nadie y se convirtió en Phantom.

-Hola Danny- Dijo una voz, y no parecia amistosa.

Nuestro joben fantasma miró hacia un costado levitando -¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo a un fantasma mas o menos de su estatura, con ojos de color rojo fluorescente, pelo blanco y un traje negro con detalles del color de sus ojos. A Danny le parecía familiar

-Soy tu peor pesadilla- Le respondió el espíritu y lanzo un rayo rojo hacia él, lo que hizo que Danny diera contra un casillero al recibir el impácto. Él hizo lo mismo pero el otro fantasma evitó el rayo.

-Jaja. ¡Que mala puntería!

-¡Sabes... tu no deberías estar aquí!- Danny sacó el termo Fantom (no me pregunten de dónde) Pero en cuanto lo tuvo listo para capturar al misterioso fantasma sé hoyo una voz...

-Coliinn!- Era Sam...

-¡Por esta vez té salvas!- Le dijo su enemigo y se fue

-Colin!-Sam seguía gritando.

Danny volvió a la normalidad y en eso Sam había llegado a donde él estaba.

-Oh... Danny... hola-

-Hola...- Le respondió el muchacho mirando a un costado.

Ambos se oían tristes y enfadados a la vez, pero también arrepentidos.

-¿No has visto a Colin?

-No lo se... tal vez...- Danny continuaba mirando hacia otro sitio- !Y porque debería saberlo?

-Bueno... tal vez lo habías visto pasando por aquí. Salió cuando tu saliste del comedor. Actuó algo raro. Él es raro.

-¿Salió... cuando yo salí?

-Si... Uh... Danny... yo...- Al fin Danny la miro- lo siento- Le dijo Sam finalmente- No quería tratarte así. ¿Me perdonas?

-Dejame pensar...mmm... de acuerdo- Y le sonrío. Ella también le lanzó una sonrisa

-Sam!- Colin apareció caminando- ¿Me buscabas?

-Si!- Lo abrazo- Me asustaste¿Porqué te fuiste así?-

Mientras Sam lo abrazaba, Colin le lanzo a Danny una mirada, pero no una normal, sino una con los ojos rojos y brillantes de un fantasma.

Danny confirmó allí que Colin era un fantasma y acababa de intentar matarlo. El corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte. No podía dejar a Sam con él.

-¿Danny... estas bien?- Le dijo Sam cuando había soltado a Colin

-Si... estoy bien...- Le respondió su amigo mirando fijamente a Colin

Este último puso un dedo sobre su boca advirtiéndole que se callará

-¿Vamos Sam?- Le dijo Colin

-Si...¿Vienes Danny?

-No...no voy a comer

-¿Seguro?

-Si

Sam se fue con Colin y este le lanzó una ultima mirada maliciosa a Danny

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny volvió a su casa. Estaba bastante preocupado por Sam y dudaba en contarle lo de Colin ya que no podía hacerlo. A él no le importaba arriesgar su vida por Sam pero...cualquiera tiene un poco de miedo a morir, al menos con catorce años ya que le queda un largo trecho de vida por recorrer. Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, la verdad es que le hubiera gustado hablar con alguien, pero no con Tucker. Tal vez tiene tantas dudas como él sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y tampoco con su hermana, ya que comenzaría a hablarle psicológicamente y eso le aburría. Así que dejó su mochila y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su madre preparando la comida para el almuerzo. No hablaba muy seguido con ella. La verdad es que la dejaba un poco de lado, y a veces, se olvidaba que ella estaba allí para apoyarlo. Pero sus problemas más graves eran con temas de fantasmas y no podía hablarle de eso.

-Danny, hijo, no me enteré de que llegaste- Le dijo su madre- ¿Cómo estuvo el colegio?

-Aburrido y normal como siempre- Sabía que no era verdad. Le hubiera gustado decirle que le había ido fatal, que tuvo que pelear con un fantasma y que lo único bueno había sido que Sam le pidiera disculpas y se arreglara todo con ella.- Mamá¿puedo hablar con tigo de algo?

-Claro cariño. Siempre puedes hablar con migo de lo que sea.- Todo esto mientras cortaba algunas verduras- Siéntate

Danny se sentó en una silla de la mesa que estaba frente a él y luego habló:

-Ehh... ¿Recuerdas a Samantha?

-¿A Sam¡Claro! Es tu mejor amiga, no podría olvidarla... ¿Qué ocurrió¿Discutieron?

-No... en realidad no es nada malo. Bah! En realidad... no estoy seguro de eso. Tu sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho. Y yo la quiero muchísimo. Es como una hermana para mi.

-Si...-

-La cosa es que... últimamente... me he dado cuenta de que además... estoy enamorado de ella...

Maddie dejó lo que estaba cortando en la mesada, se limpió las manos y se sentó de forma comprensiva en otra silla a su lado. - hijo...¿Tu estas seguro de eso? Es decir... ella es tu amiga. Todo ese cariño y afecto que dices que le tienes puede confundir tus sentimientos.

-Estoy muy seguro- Dijo Danny mirando a su madre- Y no sé que hacer...

Hubo un silencio...

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que hables con ella. Este tipo de cosas hay que charlarlas. Pero primero hay que tener en cuenta lo que uno quiere. Es decir... si tu solo quieres hablar con ella para desahogarte y que todo quede como siempre o si lo que tu quieres conseguir es que esa amistad pase a ser algo mas...

-Mi problema es que no puedo hablar con ella-

- Pero... ¿Por qué?

-Porque... ella tiene novio. Conoció a un chico hace unos días.

-Y apuesto a que eso te tiene peor...¿Cierto?

-Sí... Además él es una molestia. No sé como lo soporta.- Dijo danny algo enfadado.

-Jaja! Para ti es una molestia hijo- Le dijo su madre pasando una mano por su cabello.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Esperar. Ya encontraré el momento para hablar con ella. Si tu crees que es lo indicado...

-¡Claro que sí! No puedes guardarte eso siempre. Puede hacerte sentir mal.

-Pero...¿si pierdo también su amistad?

-Si son tan amigos desde hace tanto tiempo eso no puede ocurrir...- Maddie le sonrió al igual que lo hizo Danny.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Jazz contestó: -¿Sí?... Ah¡Hola Sam¿Cómo estas?

Danny quería que el mundo se lo tragara

-Ya te pasó con Danny

Danny contestó el teléfono: -¡Hola Sam!

_-Hola Danny...yo te llamaba... pues... porque hoy noté algo extraño entre tú y Colin antes de que nos fuéramos al comedor. La verdad es que siempre té vi a ti y a Tucker muy raros con él desde el principió. Y bueno... pensé hablar con tigo para saber que ocurría._

-Sam, en realidad si debo decirte algo. No me importa si me meto en problemas con eso.

-_Pero... ¿qué es?_

-No te lo contaré por teléfono...

Maddie miraba a su hijo pensando que iba a hablar con ella sobre lo que habían conversado, pero Danny al darse cuenta le hizo una seña de que eso no era y Maddie sonriendo siguió en lo suyo.

_-Si quieres puedes venir a casa_

-De acuerdo... iré para aya.

Danny colgó el teléfono

-¡Muchas gracias!- le dijo a su madre y dándole un beso en la mejilla se marcho

-¡De nada¡Pero habla con migo mas seguido eh!

-¡Sí mamá!- Le gritó Danny a lo lejos y se oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del capítulo 3**

Ahora voy a responder reviews, la otra vez no pude hacerlo. Es una larga historia. Problemas con mi máquina y todo eso. Ya hasta creía que no iba a poder escribir el tercer capítulo.

**RevenManson:** Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Si, supongo que tenés razón en que todos cometemos errores ortográficos, lo que pasa es que yo aveces cometo algunos horribles por simple falta de atención XD, pero gracias por el concejo. Bueno, como dije al principio, el admirador secreto es solo un personaje de mi imaginación y aunque es malvado me gusta XD...

**Pegirly92:** jaja! Epero que se te haya pasado el suspenso¡Pero no te mates! '.) No vale la pena. Me alegro de que mi historia te haya gustado tanto y espero el el 2° y 3er capitulo te hayan gustado también.

**Seiya-of-pegassus:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia y espero que la sigas disfrutando '.)... Bye!

**Ashley!** Voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para agredecerte nuevamente toda la ayuda que me diste. Gracias a vos ahora me estoy convirtiendo en una genio para menejar la página de Fan Fiction! XD

Bueno! Esperen por el próximo capítulo! Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa! Ehhh... bueno...jaja! discúlpenme por la demora... tengo que admitir que al comienzo estaba de haragana, luego de eso surgió el problema de las pruveas finales en el colegio y bue... XD... pero aca esta el capitulo nuevo. Espero que les guste...

**Capitulo 3 **

**La gran verdad **

Sonó el timbre en la casa de Samantha. Era Danny. Otra mujer abrió la puerta. Seguramente una de las empleadas en la casa.

-¿Esta Sam?

-¡ES PARA Mí!- Grito la voz de Sam. Luego apareció ella en la escalera. Estaba vestida igual que siempre. Simplemente traía unas pantuflas de murciélago violetas en vez de las botas y traía el cabello mojado. Al parecer acababa de ducharse.

-¡Samantha¡Vas a enfermarte con el cabello mojado!- Le dijo la señora que había abierto la puerta.

-No me enfermaré ...no te preocupes tanto.

-¡Bueno! Pero habla tu con tu madre sí te enfermas...

-No debería enojarse contigo... no eres mi niñera y no es tu obligación

-Ja! Si... Dile eso a ella querida... - Y se fue

-¡Hola Danny! Pasa

A Danny le costo un poco reaccionar. El cabello mojado le quedaba mucho mejor ya que producía que fuera mas largo, y ella parecía estar más bonita que de costumbre. Luego se dio cuenta y entró.

-Disculpa que te reciba así. Es que me encanta estar con el pelo mojado y de pantuflas por casa. Además aquí siempre hace calor desde que el aire acondicionado se descompuso.

-No importa...

-Ven vamos al living... mi habitación esta hecha un desastre... jeje

Danny estaba muy preocupado por lo que iba a contarle a Sam, por lo que se limitó a sonreír un poco.

Se sentaron en el sofá

-Te veo muy preocupado... de veras...

-Es que... no se si creerás lo que voy a contarte. Es que... no es una tontería. Ni siquiera se como explicarlo.

-¿Por que no te creería? Eres mi amigo...

-De acuerdo... iré al grano... pero antes me tienes que jurar que no te enfadaras con migo...

-¡Danny!

-¡Ok! Es que... Colin... es... - Se calló un segundo-... un fantasma

A Sam le costo asimilar lo que Danny le contó y dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio:

-¡QUÉ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Primero me di cuenta el día que lo conocí. No estaba del todo seguro. Pero sentí ese frío de siempre, cuando hay un fantasma cerca. Lo que confirmó que él es un fantasma fue hoy... por eso no estaba con tigo... estaba peleando con migo...

-¿Pero como sabes que no era otro fantasma?

-Porque cuando tú lo abrasaste sus ojos se convirtieron en los de un fantasma. Y estoy haciendo mal en contarte esto. Él me advirtió que no lo hiciera- Luego miro a su amiga por un momento y luego pregunto:- ¿Sam¿Estas bien?

Samantha estaba recostada en el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces... ¿Soy novia de alguien que intento matarte?

-Ehh... digamos que... sí

En ese momento sonó el timbre

-¡Yo iré!- Dijo Sam para que el ama de llaves la oyera y fue a abrir la puerta

Cuando abrió un pícaro Colin se le abalanzo encima. Estaba preparado para saludarla con un beso...

-Ejem... - Dijo Sam y señaló con la vista a donde Danny estaba

-Oh... ¿Tienes visita?

-Si! Y podría ser mi madre, mi padre, o cualquier persona- Lo rezongó

-De acuerdo ¡perdon!

-No importa.

Era divertido ver como Sam hablaba con Colin como indiferente a todo lo que Danny le había contado. Debía ser una característica de los Góticos, pero Danny no tenía mucha idea de eso a pesar de que había sido su amigo por mucho tiempo. Siempre le había gustado eso de ella, incluso también a Tucker.

-¿De que charlaban?- preguntó Colin

-Nada... cosas tontas de amigos... jeje- le respondió Sam

-Si... je!- Colin miraba fijamente a Danny. Sospechaba que le había contado todo.

-¡Oye Sam¿Yo me iré a casa de acuerdo?- Dijo Danny al sentir que no debía estar allí. Además no quería estar cerca de Colin. Tampoco dejar a Sam allí sola era una buena idea, pero no le quedaba otra opción

-¿O sea que tu y yo nos quedamos solos Sam?- Preguntó Colin algo atrevido

-Ehh... sss...si. Danny te acompaño a la puerta... – Dijo inmediatamente. Sonaba algo nerviosa

Cuando llegaron a la puerta...

-¿El quiere lo que yo creo que quiere?... jeje-

-Emm... SÍ... y ahora sé por que. Tal vez yo sea la única novia que va a tener... jeje... Pero yo no quiero saber de nada y si no le gusta enseguidita lo lo dejo en la calle.

-Jajaja! Dime la verdad ¿No te lo dije?

-Si... me lo dijiste... aunque en ese momento nunca pensaste que podía ser algo tan... malo...

-No dudes en llamarme si necesitas una mano con ese pelmazo-

-Jaja! De acuerdo... lo tendré en cuenta!

-Adios- le sonrió

-Adios Danny...

Justo cuando Danny cerró la puerta Colin apareció por de tras de Sam y la agarró de la cintura.

-¿Por qué me evades?- Le dijo

-¿Yo? No te estoy evadiendo.- Le dijo Sam muy seria. Ven... vamos al Living

Colin la tomó del brazo. ¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio?

-¿A comer algo? Sería una buena idea. Podemos ir a Nasty Bureger o a comer un helado.-Sam ya se oía más nerviosa.

-¿Ves como me evades?

-Mira Colin, yo se lo que tu quieres. Pero yo no quiero que esta relación valla más allá que un simple beso, algo que en realidad nunca ocurrió.

-¿Pero por que no?- Colin ya se estaba abalanzando sobre ella de nuevo.

-Porque tengo catorce años- Y lo empujó con ambos brazos

-En mi opinión no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Sabes? Cuando me convertí en tu novia pensé que eras un poco más tranquilo. Pero ahora que te conozco un poco mejor me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Ahora por favor vete ¿Sí? Ya me tienes bastante nerviosa- Y le abrió la puerta para que se fuera

-De acuerdo. Pero mañana hablaremos de esto.

-Como quieras- Sam sabía que no hablarían pero solo quería que no estuviera más allí

Al fin cruzo la puerta y Sam la cerro de un golpe.

-¿Quién se cree que es?- Se decía para sí misma- Uhh...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día en el colegio Sam llegó caminando muy sigilosamente por los pasillos. Con lo ocurrido el día anterior no estaba de ánimos para ver a Colin.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó Danny al ver que miraba hacia todas partes. Tucker simplemente observaba.

-Nada solo... Ughh¿A quién quiero engañar? Me escondo de Colin... la verdad es que... no quiero verlo. Y menos después de ayer.

-¿Por lo que te conté?- Le preguntó Danny.

Sam miró el suelo. Se veía muy nerviosa-

-¿Le contaste Danny?- Preguntó Tucker a su amigo-

-Si... no tuve otra opción- Le respondió Danny

-¿Pero que ocurrirá si Colin se entera de esto?

-La verdad no me e puesto a pensar en eso... lo importante ahora es Sam. ¿Pasó algo mas ayer?

-¡No! Pero estuvo a punto... Quedo en lo que tu mismo oíste. Es solo que estaba muy insistente y bueno... lo corrí de casa. Ahora tengo miedo a que esté enfadado con migo pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

-Nada... obviamente...¬¬-

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntaba Tucker al ver que no sabía de que hablaban sus dos amigos.

-Luego te decimos- Respondió Danny.

Inmediatamente después le salió humo azul de la boca otra vez.

-Ehh... Sam...-Le dijó a su amiga

-Lo se! Adiós- Y Sam se dirigió a esconderse en el baño.

En eso Colin fue hacia los chicos.

-¿Han visto a Sam?- Les preguntó muy tranquilo

-No- Dijeron Tucker y Danny a la vez

Los miro fijamente, como si supiera que escondían algo -Mas les vale- Les lanzó una mirada fulminante y se fue.

-Ufff... Casi nos descubre- Dijo Tucker

-Vamos a buscar a Sam- Dijo Danny

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño Danny grito: -Saaam¿Estas ahí?

Sam asomó la cabeza por la puerta. -¿Ya se fue?- Preguntó

-Si... creo...- Respondió Tucker

-¿Que voy a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé... dijo Danny

-Tal vez podrías no ser tan gallina...- Dijo una voz en el pasillo

Sam miró aterrada hacia allí pero se mantuvo firme. También miraron Danny y Tucker.

-No soy gallina. Solo no quiero hablar con tigo.

-Pero las cosas hay que hablarlas... al menos es lo que yo creo

-Por lo visto ayer estuviste decidido a hacer las cosas sin hablar.

Tucker y Danny solo observaban.

-Oh vamos Sam... hablemos...

-¡Ella no quiere hablar con tigo!- Soltó Danny

-¡Callate¡Eres el menos indicado para intervenir aquí¿¡Tu crees que no se que le contaste todo y que siempre la estas defendiendo con tu tonto amigo? Esto ultimo señalando a Tucker con el dedo.

-¡No me importa haberlo hecho¡No permitiré que la lastimes!

Colin estaba furioso. En ese momento sus ojos se pusieron de un color rojo fuego. Su mirada era tan aterradora que parecía atravesar el cuerpo de quien pusiera su mirada en ellos. En ese momento formó una bola roja entre sus manos e inmediatamente se la lanzó a Danny quien chocó contra los casilleros que tenía detrás por el impacto y quedo tendido en el suelo.

-¡Danny!- Gritaron Sam y Tucker a la vez

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jaaaaaa! Van a tener que esperar para leer el siguiente capitulo y saber que pasa con Danny... les prometo que no voy a demorar. Lo unico que puede impedírmelo, y aprovecho para comentarlo, es que el próximo lunes en América Latina (supongo que todos o la mayoría son de ahi...jaja) comienzan a pasar ¡UN NUEVO EPISODIO DE DANNY PHANTOM! Todas las noches a las 8.00 de Lunes a Viernes...! Que emocion! voy a estar tan emocionada que no voy a poder escribir... jaja... bue... ya lo dije... yo me tuve que enterar con un mail en Nickelodeon porque no sabía... O.o... ¿se imaginan si no me enteraba? Bue... ya hable mucho... jajaja

Porfis! Dejen Reviews!

Bye!

Karo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**La Gran batalla**

Danny se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad. Había recibido un golpe muy duro por parte de Colin. Cuando estaba ya arriba se convirtió en Phantom. En ese momento el otro fantasma levantó vuelo y se fue hacia el otro piso a través del techo y Danny hizo lo mismo mientras lo perseguía.

Tucker y Sam observaban la situación y Sam tomó de un brazo a Tucker y lo cincho con ella hacia el segundo piso, donde al llegar vieron que Danny y Colin se encontraban en plena batalla y se quedaron observando sin poder hacer nada, como siempre. Danny le lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma a Colin, pero este lo esquivo.

-¡Jajaja¡Que mala puntería¡¡¡Jajaja...!

Mientras el fantasma reía, Danny aprovecho para lanzarle otro rayo y este si le dio y lo hizo caer al suelo, pero no lo lastimo lo suficiente para que perdiera mucha fuerza. Entonces desapareció y se vio nuevamente detrás de Sam, a la que tomó del cuello con un brazo.

-Sam!- Grito Danny temiendo que Colin pudiera lastimarla.

-Sueltame!- Grito Sam tratando de safarse

-Hay Samantha- Decia Colin mientras la tenía aprisionada y con una voz malévola- Estas perdiendo una gran oportunidad. Juntos podríamos dominar tu mundo y el mío (Ejem... los villanos siempre quieren lo mismo XD)

-¡YO NO QUIERO NADA CON TIGO¡NI SIQUIERA ME INTERESA LA IDEA DE SER PODEROSA!- Gritaba Sam en su desesperación- ¡Se nota que no me conoces lo suficiente!

Danny amagó a atacar a Colin pero este último se adelanto a hablar- A... a!- Le dijo a Danny mientras negaba con su dedo- ¿Tu crees que puedes atacarme?

_-Es cierto_- Pensó Dany_- Podría lastimar a Sam en vez de a él- _Y se quedó en su sitio.

-Sabía que lo pensarías mejor-

En eso, a Sam se le ocurrió una idea. Se acerco con la boca a la mano de Colin y lo mordió. Eso hizo que Colin la soltara, lanzando un grito de dolor y agarrándose la mano.

-Veo muchas películas- Le dijo Sam a Colin mientras se burlaba.

Colin se puso furioso y le lanzó un rayo, lo que inmediatamente, luego de chocar contra Sam, provoco que esta cayera al suelo desmayada.

-Sam!- Gritaron Tucker y Danny (me había olvidado del pobre Tucker)- Danny intento ir a donde ella estaba, pero Colin lanzo un rayo en su camino, haciendo que retrocediera.

-¡Olvídate de ella¡Y comienza a pelear como un hombre! No me estas dando nada de trabajo! Jajaja!- Colin se burlaba de Danny, lo que para este último, acumulado con la rabia que tenía después de que Colin había herido a Sam, provoco que le lanzara un rayo con la potencia suficiente para hacer chocar a su enemigo contra una pared que tenía detrás. Esta vez le costo mucho más incorporarse. Danny se veía muy furioso. Estaba dispuesto a pelear como nunca antes lo había hecho con tal de defender y liberar a Sam del idiota con el que estaba. Sentía que podía con Colin aunque fuera mas fuerte que él. Su corazón se lo decía...

-¡Eso fue... pu... pura suerte!- Decía Colin mientras acababa de levantarse y lanzándole otro rayo a Danny quién fue lo suficientemente rápido para enviar a la vez otro rayo en su defensiva. Ambos rayos se encontraron (escena clásica) y Colin y Danny evitaban que llegaran a ellos y los lastimaran. El rayo de Colin se acercaba más al de Danny.

-¿Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme? Si ese rayo llega a ti es obvio que te lastimará mucho... si es que no te mata...¿Qué hará la pobre de Sam sin ti?- Decía mientras en un tono burlón.

Danny no respondió, solo se limitaba a mirarlo muy furiosamente, y trataba de evitar el rayo, el cual se acercaba cada vez mas a él.

-De todas formas- Continuaba Colin- ¿De qué le serviría a Sam un perdedor como tu? Auque si yo te gano... ¡no habría nadie que defendiera al mundo fantasmal ni el real¡Dominare todo¡Y Samantha será mi reina¡Quiera o no¡¡Jajaja!

Por primera vez a Danny no le importo que Colin le llamara perdedor, o que si moría no podría defender a ninguno de los dos mundos, que de alguna manera hacia tiempo que formaban parte de su vida diaria. Lo que más le molesto fue la idea de pensar que Sam estaría obligada a amar a Colin, al menos de una manera falsa. No permitiría que ella sufriera.

-¿Sabes Colin?- Dijo finalmente Danny- En primer lugar, el amor que le tengo a Sam es muy fuerte como para permitir que sufra con un imbécil como tu, y en segundo... ¡NO SOY UN PERDEDOR!

Era tanto el odio que tenia sobre él, que rapidamente el rayo de Dnny cambio de dirección e inmediatamente sobrepaso al de Colin y choco contra el fantasma provocando que volara por el aire y cayera muy lejos de allí. Danny había quedado atónito con lo que había hecho, pero rápidamente reacciono.

-¡Tucker¡¡¡El termo Phantom!- Le gritó a su amigo. Este le lanzó el termo y Danny lo abrió para que el fantasma de Colin entrara en él... Mientras el espíritu entraba dentro del termo se oyó su voz diciendo¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAAS!

Danny cerró el termo. –Yo... ¿Yo hice eso?- Dijo Danny, aun sin creer lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Si amigo¡Fuiste tu!- Le respondió Tucker.

La alegría que ambos tenían se fue abajo cuando recordaron que Sam se había desmayado. Danny dirigió su mirada hacia ella y corrió a su lado. Tucker fue tras él.

-¡Sam¡Despierta!- Gritaba Danny mientras la sacudía para que reaccionara. Luego de un rato, ella abrió los ojos.

-Que... ¿Qué ocurrió?- Dijo Sam-¿Y Colin?- Dijo finalmente sentándose en el suelo

-Ya todo acabo Sam... tranquila...-Le dijo Danny.

-¡Si Sam! Danny no hubiera podido si no hubiera sido por...

Danny golpeo suavemente a Tucker para que se callara, ya que sabía lo que iba a decir.

-O sea... que...¿Ya no tengo que preocuparme?- Preguntó Sam

-No. Todo estará bien ahora- Le respondió Danny. Le alzó una mano para ayudarla a lebantarse del suelo. Sam la tomó y sé lebantó.

-Gracias Danny... en serio...- Ambos se sonrojaron. Continuaban agarrados de las manos. Cuando se percataron se soltaron inmediatamente.

-No... no hay de que- Le dijo dijo Danny finalmente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día en el colegio ya todo estaba más tranquilo. Sin Colin, sin fantasmas, sin problemas. Danny charlaba con Tucker cuando Sam llegó.

-¡Hola Sam! Le dijo Danny. ¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Más tranquila. Sin Colin persiguiéndome. Aún no puedo creer lo harta que me tenía... jaja...

-Tú en vez de darte cuenta que realmente lo querías, te diste cuenta de que realmente lo odias- Le dijo Tucker.

-Corrección... Lo odiaba! Jaja- Le corrigió Sam. Todos se echaron a reír.

Sam, mientras continuaba riéndose, se dirigió a abrir su casillero. Danny reacciono extrañamante.

-¡Espera!- Le dijo a su amiga antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Tucker ló miraba como si supiera que pasaba. Danny se quedo callado y luego de un rato volvió

a hablar- Yo... ¡Voy al baño!- dijo, y se marcho.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Peguntó Sam muy extrañada.

-Ni idea- Le respondió Tucker.

Sam abrió su casillero y dentro encontró una carta- ¡O no¡No de nuevo!- Exclamo Sam. -¡No quiero saber mas nada de admiradores secretos!-

-Por qué no abres esta. Tu no sabes lo que puede decir- Le dijo Tucker.

-Pero...

-¡Ábrela!

Sam miró a Tucker y luego la abrió. No podía creer de quién era. (Creo que no necesito decir de quién es. Lo haré para que la historia quede bien... jaja)

La carta decía así:

_Querida Sam: Este es el único modo que encontré para decirte lo que me pasaba. Además tal vez sea el único modo de que me escuches, al igual que lo hiciste con Colin. Aunque es obvio que para mí es más difícil que para ninguna otra persona decirte lo que siento. Es decir... yo soy TU MEJOR AMIGO... o al menos eso creía hasta que empecé a sentir cosas por ti. Es muy complicado decirte esto, y tal vez sea complicado para ti entenderlo, pero tu me gustas Sam, no desde el primer día que te vi como en las películas, pero sí desde hace un tiempo. Por esto me dolió mucho que fueras novia de Colin, y más aún que eso, me puso peor que fueras novia de él sabiendo que yo te gustaba. Si Sam, yo sé que te gusto también. Y no creas que fue dificil darme cuenta. Siempre te sonrojas cuando nos tomamos de las manos y ese tipo de cosas. Y también te pones muy celosa ciando hablo de Paulina y dices cosas como "no sé que ves en ella". Por cierto, ella no significa nada para mÍ. Es solo una tonta superficial que además nunca va a estar cerca mio. Tal vez lo peor, es que tampoco te tendré a ti. Yo entenderé si me dices que lo nuestro no debería pasar, que entre amigos es algo prohibido. Pero al menos quiero que sepas esto, y más aun, quiero que sepas que no solo me gustas, que eso comenzó así, pero ahora es más. Yo estoy enamorado de ti Sam... y si alguna vez un "no" sale de tus labios, aún té seguiré amando...por siempre. No se como voy a hacer para ser tu amigo después de todo esto, pero lo intentare por ti Sam. Y si decides que no deberíamos ser amigos por este motivo, también lo entenderé, pero vas a hacerme mucha falta. _

_Agradezco haberme animado a decirte esto. Es algo que tenia en el pecho y que casi no me dejaba vivir. Sé que pareceré cursi. Ni yo me creo a mí mismo todo lo que digo, pero ten en cuenta Sam, que todo esto es verdad._

_Te ama_

_Danny_

Sam quedo con su mirada sobre la carta un largo rato, leyéndola una, y otra, y otra vez, como no pudiera creer lo que esta decía, como si fuera un sueño, de esos que no sabes si son hermosos o son una horrible pesadilla.

Luego de eso se puso a llorar. Tucker no comprendía que le pasaba.

-¡Sam¡Sam¿Que pasa?

-Es... es so...solo que...- Se quedo callada un tiempo- ¿El siente... todo esto por... mi? Y yo...- Sam puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y continua llorando- Yo... yo lo lastimé... ¡yo no quería hacer eso¡No quería que sufriera! Yo...- En ese momento no aguantó mas y se sentó en el suelo.

-Sam...- prosiguió a decir Tucker. Iba a preguntarle como se había dado cuenta que él sabía lo de la carta y de quién era. Se dio cuenta de que era una tontería. -Sam... ¿te acompañó al baño?- Agregó finalmente.

-De... de acuerdo-

Tucker dejó a Sam en el baño de mujeres y Danny salió en el mismo momento del de hombres.

-Que... ¿Qué pasó con Sam?- Le dijo a su amigo

-Ella... esta en el baño-

-¿Pero cómo lo tomó¿Qué dijo?

-Pues... ella... se puso llorar. Creo que se siente culpable.

-Supuse que eso ocurriría... ¿Pero... tan mal esta?

-Sí... Oye¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y esperas a que salga?

-No... que ella hable con migo cuando se sienta segura. Lo que le dije es muy fuerte Tuck. No puedo obligarla a que hable con migo.

-Si... tienes razón. Yo me quedaré a esperarla

Ese día tuvieron clases muy normales, sin fantasmas a la vista. Danny observaba a Sam todo el tiempo. Ella no prestaba atención a sus clases como siempre. Estaba muy distraída. Bueno, él también, pero era distinto, porque Danny jamás prestaba mucha atención. Ese día todos se fueron tranquilos a sus casas. Sam no fue con él y con Tucker como siempre. Salió del colegio más rápido que ningún otro y ni siquiera la vieron pasar. Danny sólo esperaba que Sam le dijera algo, si no, se olvidaría de ella para siempre. Era obvio que si era así ella sentía que esa relación nunca iba a ocurrir...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Vieron? les dije que no iba a demorar mucho...! nuevos episodios de Danny Phantom! que bueno! ya no puedo esperar.

No vi reviews por nungun lado T.T... manden algunoo pleaseee!

Bueno... me despido.. la proxima semana se viene el ultimo cap... Va a ver que pasa con Danny y Sam!

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Ultimo Capiulo...**

**Declaraciones de amor...**

Al otro día Sam se levantó tranquila. Era sábado y había podido dormir bastante. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y luego giró su cabeza hacia su mesa de luz. En ese momento su tranquilidad se desvaneció. La carta que Danny le había dado estaba sobre la mesa. Pensó en leerla de nuevo, pero luego decidió que pensaría en eso más tarde. Se sentó en la cama, se coloco sus pantuflas en los pies y se dirigió a la cocina. Era muy triste caminar por esa gran casa desolada. Era temprano, las sirvientas dormían, ya que era sábado, los que no descansaban esos días eran sus padres. Casi nunca los veía, ni siquiera el fin de semana. Se preparó cereal para el desayuno y mientras comía no dejaba de pensar en la carta. ¿Qué iba a hacer¿Acaso debía hablarle a Danny? Claro que debía, pero que le podía decir. "Mira... soy tu amiga, no creo que esto deba ocurrir" o "Siento haberte lastimado, siento haber estado con ese imbésil, que además, estuvo a punto de matarte". No sabía que hacer. Tomó el teléfono y pensó en llamarlo. No, no podía hablar eso por teléfono, pero debía saber si estaba despierto. Se le ocurrió un plan. Marcó el número, tomó un trapo de cocina que tenía cerca y lo colocó sobre el tubo para que no identificaran su voz.

El teléfono sonó en la casa de Danny...

-Hola- Era Jazz

Sam esperaba que no la reconociera- Si... ehh... ¿esta Danny? por favor

-Sí, un momento. ¿Quién le habla?

Sam colgó el tubo. Se quedó un minuto pensando y se fue a vestir. Luego escribió una carta y la dejó en la heladera para que supieran que había salido. No quería asustar a nadie. Lego cruzo el umbral de la puerta y se fue a lo de Danny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Danny...

-¿Quién era?- Le preguntó el muchacho a Jazz cuando veía que colgaba el teléfono.

-No sé. Colgaron. Es extraño. No reconocí la voz del que llamó. Tal vez marco número equivocado, pero... preguntaron por ti...mmm... es muy raro.

-¿Preguntaron por mí?

-Sí. Pero tal vez era otro Danny- Terminó de decir su hermana y se fue a hacer otra cosa.

Jazz tenía razón. Era extraño que coincidiera un número equivocado con que justo hubiera un Danny viviendo allí. De todas formas no le dio importancia. Fue y se sentó en el sofá a mirar algo de televisión.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam llegó rápidamente a la casa de Danny. Estaba parada en la puerta decidiéndose entre tocar el timbre o no. Pensó que era mejor arreglar las cosas de una buena vez. Su dedo se acercó al timbre pero luego retrocedió nuevamente. Tenía que pensar que le iba a decir. Luego se dio cuenta que la conversación surgiría sola. Toco el timbre finalmente y este sonó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny se levantó del sofá. -¡Yo abro!- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió y su corazón se aceleró. Sam estaba parada en la puerta. -Uhh... ¡Sam¿Qué... haces aquí? Él sabía para que estaba ella allí, pero fue lo que se le ocurrió decir.

-Danny... tenemos que hablar. Sobre... la... carta que me escribiste-

-Ahh... si... lo había... olvidado. Mira... tal vez debas... olvidar la carta... yo...

Sam no lo dejó acabar -Danny, fuiste muy sincero con migo en esta carta... y... la verdad... me gustó que me la escribieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, pero... no quiero apresurarme... creo que deberíamos hablar de esto... mejor...

-Ehh... sí... creo que tienes razón. Porque... no vamos a mi habitación. Aquí hay muchos oídos- Agregó Danny cuando vio que su hermana estaba oyendo todo desde la cocina.

-De acuerdo...- Dijó Sam y ambos subieron la escalera, entraron a la habitación de Danny y se sentaron en la cama. (No sean mal pensados... eso nunca va a ocurrir, al menos en mis historias...xD)

-Así que... ¿Te gusto la carta?- Preguntó Danny

-Sí...

-Tucker me dijo que te pusiste muy mal...

-Sí... es que... me sentí mal por lo triste que debiste haber estado cuando yo estuve de novia con Colin. Y más sabiendo que...

-¿Qué?

-Me puse de novia con él para... olvidarte... Se me hacía muy difícil. Es decir... somos amigos... los mejores amigos...

-Es muy difícil esquivar los sentimientos... ¿No crees?. Pero mira... no te sientas culpable. Pude resistirlo... - En ese momento le lanzó una sonrisa a Sam.

Eso hizo que ella se tranquilizara un poco. Sus piernas temblaban. Se quedo muda mirando los hermosos ojos azules de Danny. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente... las palabras no eran necesarias, podían comunicar su cariño a través de sus miradas. Danny se quedo un rato pensando. Luego le acarició una mejilla suavemente con su mano y acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso. Fue un beso muy tierno. Sam no se rehusó y paso sus manos por detrás del cuello de Danny. Ninguno de ellos había pensado que un beso pudiera ser algo tan bonito, ya se habían besado antes pero no había sido como esa vez... esa vez era de verdad. Ella se olvidó de Colin, de que sus padres nunca estaban en casa, de todos sus problemas. Danny y Sam querían que fuera algo eterno, pero luego sus labios se separaron, pero aún así continuaron mirándose.

-Sam...- Danny rompió el silencio que había entre ellos

-Si...?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿No es algo tarde para preguntar eso?

Danny dibujo una sonrrisa en su rostro y repitió la pregunta- ¿Quieres?

Sam lanzó una risita...-Si... quiero (Suena a matrimonio...xD)- Lugo Le dio un beso pequeño en los labios.

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero esta vez era distinto. Eran oficialmente novios. Hacía falta acostumbrarse un poco y enfrentarse al colegio. Pero que importa lo que fueran a pensar. De todas formas "su relación" siempre fue algo para la sociedad. Ellos sabían que ahora era cierto... siempre iba a serlo... por siempre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día Danny se levantó con muchos ánimos. Ni siquiera su hermana entendía que le pasaba. Su madre sí, ya que luego de que le había dado tan buen concejo lo más correcto era que le contara que ahora era novio de Sam. Danny desayunó muy rápido y se fue al colegio como todos los días. Cuando llegó Sam aún no estaba allí pero sí Tucker. Por supuesto que no le diría nada de él y Sam. Lo mejor era esperar a que ella llegara.

-¡Hola amigo!- Le dijo Tucker cuando Danny llegó- ¿Por qué se supone que estas tan feliz?

-Ehh... nada... luego te digo-

En eso llegó Sam

-Hola Tuck- Dijo saludando a su amigo y luego detuvo su mirada en Danny- ¡Hola Danny...!

-¡Hola!- Le respondió su novio, aunque Tucker no lo sabía.

Ambos dejaron escapar una pequeña risita y Tucker se limitó a preguntar: -¿Me perdí de algo?

Danny no pudo contener la risa y Sam, como era de esperarse, supo controlarse muy bien.

-Tucker- Le dijo a su amigo- La verdad es que te perdiste de bastante

-¡Ah¡Ya sé¡Ya se hablan de nuevo! Me alegro¡Era muy difícil comunicarme con los dos a la vez!

-Si quieres decirlo así... -Le dijo Danny ya parando de reír

-Danny... no seas malo con él. No tiene porque saberlo- Le dijo Sam

-¡Lo sé¡Pero es divertido!

Sam negó con la cabeza y luego le dijo a Tucker: -Iré al grano... Danny y yo... somos novios... Ahhh! Me encanta decir eso!- Agrego con mucha emoción al final.

Tucker y Danny estaban sorprendidos, pero ambos por cosas diferentes. Tucker aún procesaba lo que Sam había dicho y Danny se sorprendió por la forma en que se emociono. Nunca se ponía así. Generalmente era una chica muy sería. Realmente no le importo, es mas, le gusto que ella estuviera tan feliz. Ambos lo estaban.

Tucker reaccionó.

-Da... Danny y tu... sss... ¡Son novios¡Al fin van a dejar de molestarme con sus celos y todas esas cosas! Siiiiii!

Danny y Sam lo miraron muy serios y con cara de "¿qué?"

-Jajaja¡Es broma¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes...!

-¡Gracias Tucker!- Dijeron Danny y Sam a la misma vez.

-¿Pero ahora con quién voy a estar?- Jugo Tucker con sus amigos, imitando una cara muy triste como si realmente lo estuviera.

-¡Hay Tucker¡No dejaremos de ser tus amigos por esto¡Por favor!- Dijo Sam para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Mas les vale!- Dijo Tucker. Luego todos se echaron a reír y caminaron hacia el salón, pues el timbre había sonado. Danny tomo la mano de Sam. Parecía increíble que una relación de amigos pueda terminar de esa forma. Todo el mundo se volteaba para mirarlos. Seguramente era algo que llamaba mucho la atención. La verdad es que todo esto se los contó Tucker a ambos luego, ya que ellos parecían estar perdidos y pensando en otras cosas. Ambos esperaban que esa relación durara. Si algo llegara a ocurrir, no solo perderían a una pareja, si no también a un amigo. Era bastante difícil que eso ocurriera porque se conocían muy bien. Pero ninguno quiso pensar en ello. Solo disfrutaron del momento y esperaban disfrutar todos los que venían después. Ellos se juraron a sÍ mismos que ni el fin del mundo los separaría... nada acabaría con el amor que sentían el uno hacia el otro...

**FIN**

**¿LES GUSTÓ? ESPERO QUE SI... ESTA BIEN CURSI! xD ... PERO TA... SOY ASI Y ME ENCANTAN LOS FIANLES CURSIIIS! DEJEN REVIEWS... LES MANDO UN SALUDO Y FUE UN GUSTO COMPARTIR ESTA HISTORIA CON USTEDES. BYE!**

**CAROLINA**

**PD:** Es cierto que nos dedicamos generalmente a escribir historias romanticas... pero bueno! las chicas somos asi! romanticas! jejeje... por lo menos yo... Al escribir esto yo expreso las cosas que me pasan...mis enamoramientos, mis enfados... mis odios al amor en algunos casos... Pero bueno... la historia "Maquinaciones" me esta gustando porque es algo diferente...algo que se sale de las lineas y hacia falta un poco de acción! jeje

**Voy a responder a los reviews:**

**-Fire Alchemist- :** Viste que si le correspondia! jajaja... eso era obvio... jeje... Adoro la pareja Danny-Sam... Ademas son tan diferentes enre ellos que me encanta! Espero que te haya gustado el final!

**wandalovescosmo:** Me alegro de que mi historia te parezca "barbarasa" jeje... Me da tanta alegria que me digan esas cosas! jejeje ... Espero que te hayas quedado contenta con el final...

**Zilia k:** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! Viste? como vos decis todo entre Sam y Danny termino bien! sino... ¿qué historia romantica seria¡Hasta a mi me gusto ese final todo cursi T.T ! A mi tmb me esntan gustando los nuevos capitulos de DP... pero lamentablemente no los vi todos... Solo vi tres! Lamentablemente uno de los que no vi es el de Danny y Paulina... ugh! que horribleee! Pero me muero por ver la cara de Sam! jejeje ¿Se pondrá muy celosa? jajaja! que genial! Espero que el final te haya parecido lindo...

**Ashley Ketchum:** Creo que ya lo hice en el primer cap... pero te quiero agradecer por todo lo que me ayudaste... tuve cada lio para hacerme miembra de fanfiction, y para publicar la historia! Si no me hubieras ayudado tal vez nunca la hubiera publicado.jeje... Espero que te haya gustado... Y estoy esperando la nueva historia que ibas a escribir... ya tenemos emparejado a Danny... también a Tucker... ¡Nos falta sam! jeje... Besos! Bye!


End file.
